


Applications

by jensenacklesruinedmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Ficlet, One Shot, Pre-Series, Short, Stanford Era, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenacklesruinedmylife/pseuds/jensenacklesruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Meme: Dean find's Sam's college applications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applications

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://jensenacklesruinedmylife.tumblr.com/post/58993011054/au-meme-dean-finds-sams-college-applications) gifset.

“Please don’t hate me, Dean. Please.”

Sam is practically begging, and Dean can hardly stand it. He lets his head hang and rubs a hand down his face. He feels lied to, he feels cheated, and most of all, he feels betrayed, but he could never hate his little brother. Ever.

“I don’t hate you, Sammy.”

“Then say something!” Sam cries, stiffening back up almost immediately. Dean knows he’s trying to be strong, trying to be the bigger man. Dean taught him well. Too well.

“You never answered my question,” Dean states, looking back up at Sam. There are tears in his eyes and it makes Dean’s heart sink, but he has to know. “Were you gonna tell me? Or were you just gonna leave?”

“I-.” Sam starts, then takes a deep breath before continuing. “I wouldn’t have just left, Dean,” he whispers. “I wouldn’t have just left you.”

“Then why am I only hearing about this now?!”

“Because I didn’t know how to tell you!” Sam exclaims, fists clenching. “What would you have said if told you, Dean? What would you have done?”

Dean can’t answer that. Dean doesn’t have to answer that, because they both know how he would have reacted. Dean would have been furious. He wouldn’t have even let Sam send in any applications. He would have acted selfishly; he couldn’t simply accept that Sam wanted to get a better education and pursue a career other than the family business.

He would have made Sam feel miserable.

“You hate me,” Sam says quietly, and the first tear slips down his reddened cheek.

Dean breaks.

“Sammy, no,” he says firmly, grabbing Sam and pulling him into his arms. “Don’t you ever think that, alright? It’s not true.”

Sam’s sobs are audible now, as his tears soak through the fabric of Dean’s shirt. “I’m so sorry,” he repeats, and Dean presses a kiss onto his hair.

“It’s okay, Sammy, I’m just…I just don’t want to lose you,” Dean admits, voice hushed.

Sam pulls away to look Dean in the face. “How would you lose me?” he asks, and Dean shakes his head.

“You’re gonna meet so many people in college, Sam. Good people, kind people who appreciate you for how smart you are, and treat you with respect, and you’re gonna forget all about your old life here, all about me-.”

“No way! I could never forget you,” Sam replies, taking Dean’s hands in his own. “No matter where I go, no one will ever know me like you do, or care about me like you do-.”

“Sam-.”

“- or love me like you do.”

Dean freezes, because Sam has never mentioned love. It’s a mutual, implied thing that they never discuss, ever. But now…

“I do love you, Sammy,” Dean whispers, and if Sam hears his voice break, he doesn’t mention it. “So much.”

“I love you, too,” he responds, pressing their foreheads together. “Nothing will ever change that.”

“Promise?” Dean asks hesitantly. He tries not to get his hopes up, but Sam has a way of making him believe that the stars shine just for him, and he’s already soaring when Sam leans in to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Promise.”


End file.
